


A Royal Evening

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, Logince - Freeform, M/M, fake dating trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman needs a date to a family party... Why not ask his crush?





	A Royal Evening

_You can do this, it’s not even a big deal. This is fine. What could possibly go wrong? It’s a simple question. The worst that could happen was he would say ‘no’ and then things would move on._  He repeated this in his mind over and over again as he made his way over to where his crush spent his free time. Of course it was the library, so he’d have to keep his voice down, but he could probably manage.

He strolled in confidently, only taking a few moments to locate the object of his affections and walking right up to him.

Logan looked up from his book and saw Roman plop himself down in the large comfortable chair next to his own.

“Roman. To what do I owe the intrusion? I’ll begin preparing the necessary apologies.” He deadpanned, glancing back down at his reading material.

“Logan, you wound me. You say that as though you don’t enjoy the time we spend together.” Roman smirked slightly, playfully leaning his head onto his fist and looking back at him.

“It does certainly appear that way, doesn’t it?” He responded, but the slight tilt at the corner of his mouth told Roman he was enjoying their banter as always. “Regardless. Do you require something of me? Or have your other sources of attention turned away and you have arrived at your last resort?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Lo! Can’t I just want to spend time with a dear dear friend?”

Logan shot him a look, arching his eyebrow high over his glasses.

Roman sighed. “Fine. I need to ask you… Something.”  _Don’t chicken out Roman. Don’t do it. Follow through._

“And what might that be?” Logan finally sat his book down, placing it face down on his leg and actually giving him his complete attention.

“I was wondering if…”  _Don’t chicken out. Do it._  “You were busy. The Saturday after next.”

“I do not believe I am. Why do you ask?”

 _Come on. You’re so close. You’re so so close._  “My family is having a party. They do it at the end of every year.”  _You’re right there. Ask him. Just ask him_. “And I was hoping you’d…”  _Don’t. Chicken. Out._  “…Be my…” _Come on. You got this._  “…Pretend date?”  _You damn chicken._

Logan was completely thrown off. “What? I… Why?”

“My cousins always give me so much shit when I show up alone! I don’t want to go through that again this year!” He explained, ignoring the soft blush in his cheeks.

“…But.. Why me? Couldn’t you ask Virgil? Or what about Patton?” Logan stumbled over his words slightly, also ignoring his own soft blush.

“They wouldn’t be convincing! It’s a formal event! I need someone poised! Someone who wouldn’t look out of place!”

Logan thought a long moment, he  _was_ slightly flattered at that… But wasn’t going on a fake date with your crush rather dangerous territory? “…I.. I suppose I could. If.. If you really need the assistance.”

Roman’s face lit up. “Thank you so much, Lo! I promise I’ll make it as painless as possible! And I owe you big time!”

—

“…You asked your crush to be your fake date? Are you an idiot?” Virgil asked incredulously, standing in the doorway of his roommate’s bedroom.

“ _Shut up_.” Roman muttered, still buried face down in his pillow.

—

“Your crush asked you to be his pretend date? Oh my goodness, Lolo! That’s so cute!” Patton bounced up and down on his toes in excitement, looking at Logan who was still sat in his desk chair, staring off into the distance at absolutely nothing.

“…I.. Suppose?”

—

“You realize you two are going to end up together, right? Like… All the money I have on me says you two end up making out before the end of the night.”

 _“Shut up._ ”

“Dude. Have you seriously never read fanfiction?”

—

Logan had no concept of how the next week and a half had felt simultaneously unbearably slow and also ridiculously quick. But here he stood, looking over his reflection. He hadn’t expected Roman to provide him an outfit, but the week prior he had given him an address to go to. Upon arriving he had been expertly measured and fitted, and his suit was ready for him within only a couple days.

It was easily the nicest outfit he had ever worn, and it fit him like an absolute dream. He was still slightly in awe, looking over the gorgeous navy blue suit and seeing how much it complimented him. Logan had still been slightly lost in his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket, pulling it out to see a text from Roman announcing he was there to pick him up.

He made his way outside to see a limo waiting there and he was once again thrown off. But the chauffeur came around and opened the back door, gesturing for him to climb into the back. Apparently this is just how things are going to go. Logan slid into the back and saw Roman waiting there. He opened his mouth to make some comment on the fancy custom fitted suit, or to ask about why he had shown up in a limo, but he froze as his eyes took in the image before him.

Roman. Roman in his gorgeous deep red suit, also fitted perfectly to his form. Emphasizing his broad upper chest and small waist. He wore a white shirt, open at the top to show he wore a sparkling ruby pendant on a gold chain. There were also matching rings on a couple of his fingers.. He was wearing ruby earrings as well. Logan had been unaware that Roman even had pierced ears.

The fact that Logan had stopped mid breath and was now raking his eyes over him, resting them on every detail.. It certainly wasn’t lost on Roman. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he watched him, deciding to break the silence. “…You alright, Lo?”

Logan snapped his mouth shut as Roman’s deep voice jolted him back to reality. He blushed that he had fallen into such an obvious bout of ogling and elected to ignore it entirely. “…Yes. I am fine. Erm.. This all appears to be rather extravagant so far, Roman. You said it was a formal event, but I was not expecting the new suit.. Or you to arrive in a limousine.”

Roman simply shrugged, letting himself take in the suit Logan was wearing. “Think of the suit as a thank you for accompanying me this evening. I actually have a few more things for you to wear with it.” He smiled and reached into a bag next to him on the seat, one Logan had not noticed even slightly with how distracted he had been, and pulled out a few small boxes.

The first thing he handed over was a pair of shining silver cufflinks, small blue stones glittering upon them. That made sense, it completed the suit. Next was a matching tie clip. Not exactly crucial, but… Fair enough. Third was a gorgeous watch, also matching, each hour adorned with another small blue stone. This seemed more than necessary, but he supposed a watch was still practical. Last was a ring, adorned with a gorgeous matching stone. It was absolutely enormous.

“What is all this, Roman?” Logan asked, looking down at his hands, looking over the majority of what he had just slid on.

“Just icing on the cake. It really completes your look.” He smiled, looking over him approvingly.

Logan couldn’t help but blush under his gaze. “…I just feel like it may be excessive.” He responded, his tone soft but indignant all the same.

Roman could only raise an eyebrow and gesture vaguely at himself, the rubies adorning him sparkling in the light as he moved. His bespectacled counterpart only huffed and glanced away, pointedly ignoring the blush in his cheeks. Roman gave a light chuckle in return, knowing he had won for the time being.

They rode quietly for maybe 5 minutes before Logan spoke up once again. “So… About tonight. What will you need me to do? In order to be… Convincing.” He asked, trying to keep his voice in his usual fairly monotone range.

“For the being my date thing? Umm… I mean, just stick by me and.. You know.. Hand holding, pretending we don’t hate each other, that kind of stuff.” Roman smirked slightly looking back at him.

Logan sighed somewhat dramatically. “…This shall require all of my acting ability if that is the case.”

“Oh come on, Lo. Just try and have fun with it, alright? It should still be mostly fun, there will be food and music and stuff. Hopefully not a total loss.” Roman shrugged.

“…I am confident it will not be a…  _Complete_  waste of an evening.” He gave Roman his minuscule smile, the one only Roman knew.

They bantered a bit longer, losing track of the time for the most part. It wasn’t until Logan glanced out the window and noticed that they had driven into a very affluent area outside of their town.

“Roman… Where are we going?” Logan asked, looking back at him.

“To my family’s party?” Roman responded, quirking an eyebrow. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“…No, more specifically. I’ve never been to this area of town before… But I am aware of it’s reputation.”

“There is a big meeting center with a ballroom over out here. We rent it out every year for this big event thing. We should be coming up on it soon.” Roman explained.

“…The entire place? What is the purpose of this party?” Logan was only getting more flabbergast as he realized what he was getting into.

“Yeah? It’s technically a promotional event for my grandparent’s company. Well.. It’s more of the family company, I guess. Everyone in my family ends up working for them, at least at some point.” He shrugged.

“…May I ask what the company is?” He asked, but he could already see an enormous banner draped across the elegant event center that they were headed right toward.

“Royal Jewelers.”

Logan’s eyes were glued to the banner as he read and reread the sparkling words upon it. The letters glittered under spotlights that were pointed directly at the banner, making the words look as though they were made of glittering diamonds.

_A Royal Evening_

“…Is everything ok, Lo?” Roman asked, his voice uncharacteristically nervous.

“I.. Yes. I just had not realized that… This would be such a large event.” Logan turned to look at him, taking in his crush of so long, sitting so effortlessly before him as though what was ahead of them was nothing of interest at all.. But somehow that his opinion of it was much more a concern in his mind.

“Oh… Yeah. My family always makes us all come out to these. We mingle, we eat… Sometimes we dance. Mostly we are ‘discreetly’ showing off our products.” Roman once again gestured to himself, drawing attention to his gorgeous jewelry.

“…I see. Well… I will do my best to take care of the items you have adorned me with.” Logan said, still somewhat in disbelief.

“Oh, don’t worry too much about them. I mean, yeah, wear them and stuff. But… You can keep all that if you want it.” Roman added nonchalantly.

Logan didn’t have time to voice his surprise at that statement before the limo parked and the door was opened for them. Roman turned to him, a light blush on his cheeks as he softly reached for Logan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “…Ready?” He asked, smiling shyly.

Logan’s cheeks had gone scarlet, silently cursing how perfectly his hand fit into his. “…Yes.” He nodded back and gave a nervous smile, following as Roman led him out of the car to the street, holding his hand all the while to assist him.

There were plenty of people out on the sidewalk in front of the hall, waiting behind velvet ropes to be let inside. Some of them recognized Roman as a part of the ‘Royal Family.’ Apparently this was an even bigger event than Logan had already been surmising… And Roman had asked  _him_ to be his date.

Roman confidently waved to the people waiting to enter before strolling right up to security at the door and showing his ID, the two of them immediately let inside. Logan was still allowing him to lead him in, but paused as they found themselves in the foyer, marveling at the interior. Roman stopped as Logan did, following his gaze to the grand space. He simply smiled at him fondly, loving the look of awe on his face. The bespectacled one caught him after a moment, the two immediately averting their gaze from one another to hide flushed cheeks.

Their moment was broken by a voice ringing out from somewhere nearby, them both turning to the source to see a gorgeous and slightly older woman, adorned in glittering green gemstones. “Roman! There’s my radiant ruby!”

“Mom!” Roman smiled fondly, moving to greet her and bringing Logan with him. He let go of his hand only to give her a hug before she turned to see her son’s date standing before them.

“So, this is the boy I was told about? Oh you are right, dearest. He is a sparkling little sapphire isn’t he? He compliments you perfectly. Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, young man. Do look after my ruby, won’t you? He’s a bit of a troublemaker.” She laughed, the sound gorgeous and melodious.

Roman blushed with a bit of a groan, obviously embarrassed. “ _Moooom_ …”

Logan responded with a fond smile, taking Roman’s hand back into his. “I shall do my best, I assure you. But I am only one person.” He smirked softly, Roman’s blush only darkening as his mother laughed once again.

“Fair, fair. I realize i’m asking quite a lot of you. Now, run along you two. Go say hello before the event begins.” She smiled, ushering them off deeper into the venue.

Roman didn’t know if he should comment on the situation that had just unfolded between his fake date and his mother, so for now he simply kept the hand he held and led Logan into the main ballroom where the rest of his family already was mingling about. Logan definitely noticed each of them seemed to have a signature look of sorts, creating a rainbow of dazzling colors. Roman introduced Logan around a bit, relatives generally nodding in approval and making polite small talk before moving along.

The event began shortly after, Roman and Logan mingling about, the two of them overhearing a bit of commentary on their appearance and how they looked together. Roman was easily in his element, attention and a grandiose gala honestly suited him to the letter. Logan was still slightly in awe that he had asked him of all people to be his date… But he supposed he didn’t seem out of place. Even Roman’s entire family seemed to like him thus far… It certainly wasn’t helping things as far as this crush was concerned.

Of course things had to get even more ridiculous for Logan, the ballroom floor opening up as people moved to clear the center and music beginning to play. Roman’s eyes went wide and his cheeks red as he realized what was happening. He turned to Logan to say something, anything. But he was cut off by his mother’s voice over the speaker.

“My lovely guests, if you’d please turn your attention to the center of the ballroom, I’d like to invite you to watch as some of our Royal Family takes the floor!”

Logan suddenly realized what had Roman so thrown off. It was clear simply by Roman’s expression that they were expected to join in in this spectacle. Logan’s face tinted pink as he looked back at him.

“Lo, we don’t have to, it’s fine we can just…” He began, taking a step back from the dance floor as a few members of his family were already moving to step into the center.

Logan let out a soft exhale, steeling his nerves as he took Roman’s hand once more. “…You’re going to have to lead.” He said, giving him a nervous smile. Roman studied his expression for a moment before nodding and taking him to the floor, standing there with other members of his family, all in pairs. As classical music began to play, Roman gave Logan a deep bow and took his hand once more before placing the other on his waist.

With bright red cheeks, Logan placed his free hand on Roman’s shoulder and did his best not to let his lack of experience show through. Luckily enough, Logan was a very fast learner, and seeing as Roman began them off slowly, it didn’t take much time before the two of them were sailing across the floor with ease. Spotlights shone on them the entire time they danced together, of course with the intention of showing off the precious stones they wore. However, the bright light also made it easy to force their focus simply on each other, tuning out the people surrounding the floor. It was all too soon when the music faded out and they stopped, applause of the guests erupting around them.  

They shared a shy smile before bowing together, still holding hands all the while.

The two of them made their way to stand off to the side of the grand space, Roman glancing around and exhaling in relief. “…This is going really well. Thank you for this again, Lo. Really.” He said, looking over at him with a sincere smile.

Logan instinctively wanted to make a snide comment, as was the nature of their relationship, but something stopped him. “…Of course. I’m.. Glad I could help.” He said, also quite soft and sincere.

Roman’s smiled only widened. “We’re pretty much in the clear, I haven’t seen the tw-” He was cut off by a set of twins suddenly appearing right in front of them, them dressed in all black and white, their jewelry all glittering diamonds offset with deep onyx stones.

“So, Roman…  _This_ is the boyfriend you mentioned you’d be bringing along?” One began with a sneer. “A bit..  _Plain_? Isn’t he?” The other added, them both looking over Logan with a judging eye. Logan quickly pieced together that these must be the cousins Roman had mentioned. He simply quirked an eyebrow, prepared to make some comment about his appearance not being something he was at all concerned with, but Roman’s offended tone beat him to the punch.

“I dare say, how can you call yourselves members of the Prince family if you can’t see that this  _sparkling_ gemstone is the most beautiful one in attendance tonight? Come on, love. Let’s move along to somewhere where no one will try and dull your  _luminous_ sparkle.” Roman turned on his heel and gave Logan’s hand a squeeze, immediately leading him away and off to a nearby balcony where they could see an unobstructed view of the night sky and the surrounding gardens.

Logan’s brain was impressive. He could handle excesses of information, complex equations, complicated strategies, difficult patterns, convoluted riddles… So why was Roman defending him so intensely confusing? His compliments so utterly confounding? Calling him a petname sending him into a completely befuddled spiral? His mind was spinning as he attempted to deal with the heat in his cheeks and the racing of his heart.

Roman hadn’t thought too much on what he had done. His fairly dramatic statement came completely naturally. That was just who he was. That was just… How he felt about Logan. He looked over at him, the sight of that nerd next to him on the balcony… He’d rather look at that than the gorgeous cosmos above them or the romantic foliage below them. That look on Logan’s face as he was so obviously pondering something… He couldn’t take it anymore.

Roman exhaled, leaning over the balcony and finally looking up at the night sky. “…Lo.. I have to admit something to you.”

That voice that Logan thought about far too often had brought him back to reality. “…What might that be, Roman?” He responded, turning to him and trying to even out his tone.

Roman kept his gaze skyward, his expression almost dreamy. “When I asked you to pretend to be my date… That wasn’t my intention. Not in the slightest.”

“…What do you mean?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

He let out one last long breath, turning back to look at him, his eyes trailing over Logan’s face one more time before he opened his mouth. “I wanted to ask you to be my date. My actual date. Probably try and take you out at least once before this stupid party. …But I chickened out.”

Logan’s cheeks went bright red, his eyes focused so entirely on Roman’s, finding nothing but sincerity. “…So.. So what you are saying..”

“Logan… Will you be my actual date? My… Boyfriend, even?” He asked, smiling softly and taking a slight step closer.

“…Yes. I’d.. I’d rather enjoy that, Roman. Most definitely.” He responded, also stepping closer.

Roman’s face lit up immediately, reaching forward to take Logan’s hands into his. Logan glanced down, interlacing their fingers. They were softly looking into each other’s eyes, so gentle, so warm, so.. Not them, somehow. Roman only had a moment to react to a sudden devious glimmer in Logan’s eyes. The slightly shorter one of them immediately gave his new boyfriend’s hands a sharp tug, pulling him forward and catching him by the lips.

Roman was surprised but couldn’t help but smile against his lips for a split second before shutting his eyes and immediately giving in to the kiss. He let go of one of Logan’s hands, trailing it up his side to his face, cupping his cheek and holding him there against him.

They lost track of time somewhat, essentially forgetting entirely about the party going on behind them. They stayed there on the balcony, leaning against the railing, letting everything fade away.


End file.
